Ces mots que tu ne m'as jamais dis
by BakaLuny
Summary: Kuro découvre Len endormi avec un petit problème… (Le résumé est nul désolée) One-shot, 96NekoxLen, Yaoi, Lemon


_Coucou ! Voici mon premier One-shot sur le couple KuroLen ! \o/ (avec un tout petit, petit fond de Mikuo x Akaito)_

_Je vous préviens: C'est un **lemon** tout le long de l'histoire. Donc si vous aimez pas, ne lisez pas :3_

_C'est du yaoi bien entendu !_

_Je préfère préciser une dernière chose, avant que vous ne commenciez à lire: C'est mon 3e One-shot et mon second lemon, mais c'est la première fois que j'en écris un aussi long, et c'est mon premier lemon yaoi. Donc, bien que j'en ai sans doute lu plus d'une centaine dans ma courte existence, c'est tout à fait normal s'il est plutôt nul! xD_

_Ah oui, désolée aussi pour le titre, j'ai rien trouvé d'autre :x_

_Voilà, je ne crois pas avoir d'autre chose à dire..._

_Bonne lecture, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review!_

* * *

Len était fatigué ce soir-là. Il s'était donc couché plus tôt. C'est pour ça que, lorsque Kuro monta dans sa chambre, il le trouva endormi.

**- Len-kun est si mignon quand il dort ~** , dit-il en s'approchant du lit, un sourire aux lèvres.

Un détail attira soudain son attention: c'était la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de son petit blond. Kuro rougit en réalisant ce que c'était. Il se pencha vers le visage de Len, qui avait les joues légèrement rougies et la respiration haletante.

**- Que suis-je censé faire...?** se demanda à voix haute le plus vieux des deux en soupirant.

Il n'avait pas envie de le laisser dans cet état; en vérité, il avait carrément envie de lui sauter dessus. Mais Kuro se doutait que Len n'avait sans doute jamais fait _ça_, et il ne voulait pas que sa première fois soit sans son propre consentement...  
Il décida donc, en premier temps, de réveiller le principal concerné.

**- Len-kun**, appela-t-il doucement en le secouant.

Après quelques secondes, il finit par ouvrir ses yeux encore embués par le sommeil.

**- Kuro-san...? Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé ?**  
**- Tu as... un petit problème**, répondit l'autre, gêné, en fixant la bosse qui n'avait pas disparue.

Len suivit son regard et lorsqu'il comprit, il vira au rouge écarlate. Puis il y eu un blanc, chacun ne sachant pas vraiment quoi dire, ou faire.

**- Je... je peux t'aider si tu veux...**, dit Kuro, mal à l'aise.

Len s'apprêtait à refuser quand son regard dévia sur le pantalon de son aîné, qui avait maintenant une bosse lui aussi. Il rougit encore plus, si c'était possible, puis il réfléchit à la situation.  
Il venait de faire un rêve très sensuel, et s'était réveillé avec une érection involontaire. Mais le pire, c'est que Kuro l'a vu, et maintenant il est excité aussi.  
Il pensa un moment à lui demander de partir pour s'occuper de son _petit problème_ tranquillement. Mais, étrangement, c'est comme si son corps avait _envie_ qu'il reste avec lui; ou plutôt, il avait _besoin_ de lui, de sa présence, de...  
Len se gifla mentalement. Ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus embarrassantes! Malgré tout, il ne pouvait plus ignorer le désir qui gonflait en lui, qui lui donnait horriblement chaud, et qui lui donnait envie de l'homme devant lui, qui le fixait depuis tout à l'heure avec désir.  
Len réfléchit - en supposant qu'il puisse encore réfléchir raisonnablement avec l'état dans lequel il se trouvait. Ils avaient tous les deux terriblement envie l'un de l'autre, et l'orphelinat était vide pour les deux prochaines heures, tous avaient eu un truc important et étaient partis (excepté Mikuo, mais sa chambre était à l'opposé de la leur, et puis il devait déjà être occupé avec Akaito, qu'il avait invité). Ce qui leur donnait amplement le temps et l'opportunité de s'occuper d'eux-mêmes.  
''Pourquoi pas ?'' se dit finalement Len en s'approchant de son aîné pour l'embrasser. Ça lui donnait en même temps la chance d'avoir sa première fois avec _Kuro-san_...  
Le dernier morceau de conscience jusque-là encore présent dans l'esprit du plus jeune disparu complètement lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact. D'abord surpris par ce contact inattendu, Kuro fini par se laisser guider, à son tour, par le désir qui grandissait en lui. Une de ses mains alla se perdre dans les douces mèches blondes de son amour, lui penchant la tête sur le côté, permettant ainsi d'approfondir le baiser qui devint rapidement moins timide et plus passionné. Son autre main alla prendre place sur la hanche de son futur amant. Puis ils se laissèrent complètement aller dans le baiser qu'ils échangeaient, qui était devenu langoureux sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Len laissa alors libre cours à ses gémissements, qu'il retenait jusque-là; ce qui eu pour effet d'exciter encore plus les deux jeunes hommes présents dans cette pièce. Malheureusement, ils durent se séparer un moment pour pouvoir respirer. Kuro en profita pour enlever le t-shirt de son compagnon, lui permettant ainsi d'admirer son torse imberbe et si désirable. Il s'approcha d'un de ses tétons et commença à le taquiner avec sa langue, suçotant et léchant ce petit bout de chair si sensible qui procura d'autres gémissements adorables à son cadet. Puis il remonta vers son visage, laissant au passage quelques suçons ici et là, avant de reprendre ses lèvres si douces pour un autre baiser enflammé. L'aîné défit ensuite la braguette de son compagnon avant de lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer. Il regarda quelques instants ce corps dénudé rempli de désir, avant de prendre en bouche son érection pour commencer de lents vas-et-viens. Len ne put retenir un cri de surprise en sentant ce contact inattendu sur son membre brûlant. Il se laissa complètement aller dans le plaisir qu'il ressentait en cet instant, prenant quand même la peine de retenir quelques cris. Kuro s'appliquait grandement dans sa tâche, prenant l'érection au complet dans sa bouche et jouant avec les bourses pleines de ses mains libres. Len ne tarda pas à jouir dans un cri à demi dissimulé, se vidant entièrement dans l'antre chaude et humide de son amant. Ce dernier avala tout sans broncher avant de se relever pour admirer l'être qu'il aimait les yeux fermés, encore perdu dans les bribes du plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. Le plus vieux se pencha pour l'embrasser, lui faisant en même temps goûter aux restes de sa semence. Puis il lui présenta trois doigts, que le petit blond prit en bouche et se mit à suçoter par instinct. Kuro les mit ensuite face à la deuxième intimité du plus jeune et en fit entrer un doucement. Len retint un gémissement à moitié plaintif mais en même temps désireux d'en avoir plus. Bientôt son aîné ajouta deux autres doigts, leurs faisant faire des mouvements de vis et de ciseaux. Puis, quand il trouva que son compagnon était assez préparé, il les retira, sous le grognement mécontent de son amant, avant de l'embrasser passionnément et d'enlever ses propres vêtements. Il regarda ensuite Len, et sentit qu'il était un peu inquiet vis-à-vis de ce qu'il allait se passer par la suite.

**- Len-kun**, chuchota-t-il à l'oreille de ce dernier, le faisant frissonner; **si tu ne veux pas aller plus loin...**

Il se fit stopper par des lèvres qui l'embrassaient timidement, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait aller jusqu'au bout. De toute manière, Kuro aurait eu du mal à s'arrêter.

Il se plaça donc à l'entrée de son amant, ce dernier alla mettre ses mains dans son cou, les forçant à se rapprocher; puis il le pénétra lentement, ne s'arrêtant qu'au fond.

Len se retint de crier de douleur. Une larme roula sur sa joue, ses dents se serrèrent et il ferma les yeux tellement il avait mal. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que la douleur soit si intense. Pourtant, il ne voulait pas s'arrêter là, il voulait absolument aller jusqu'au bout. Il sentit soudain quelque chose sur son érection, et lorsqu'il regarda, il vit que c'était son aîné qui le masturbait lentement, essayant d'apaiser sa douleur. Len se détendit un peu, n'ayant même pas remarqué qu'il s'était raidit. Il se releva un peu pour pouvoir embrasser son amant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le plus jeune fit un petit mouvement de hanches, donnant l'autorisation à l'autre qu'il pouvait commencer ses vas-et-viens. Ce qu'il fit, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus vite, encouragé par les gémissements de plaisir de son compagnon. Len se laissait complètement aller par les sensations qu'il ressentait qui lui faisait perdre la tête. La douleur avait disparue depuis un moment déjà. Il sentit soudain une vague de plaisir intense l'envahir, et il se cambra inconsciemment en criant, laissant ainsi un meilleur angle de pénétration. Kuro en profita, accélérant la cadence, touchant à chaque fois la prostate de son amant qui criait sans retenue son plaisir. Le plus vieux, sentant qu'il allait bientôt atteindre le point de non-retour, prit la verge de son compagnon et lui imposa la même cadence que ses vas-et-viens dans son intimité. Sous ces traitements, Len se libéra dans un dernier cri entre leurs deux torses, bientôt suivit par Kuro qui déversa sa semence dans son antre. Il se laissa ensuite tomber sur cet être qu'il aimait tant, nicha sa tête dans son cou, le serra dans ses bras et lui murmura:

**- Je t'aime, Len-kun.**

Len sentit son coeur s'accélérer, il resserra son étreinte autour de sa nuque et lui répondit, en rougissant:

**- Je... je t'aime aussi Kuro-san...**

L'interpellé n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Enfin, enfin il avait dit ces mots qu'il croyait ne jamais entendre. Leurs lèvres se rejoignirent une énième fois, et tous les deux pensèrent, à cet instant, qu'ils étaient l'être le plus heureux du monde.

_~ The End ~_


End file.
